Dusty Books
by Megmegan
Summary: PG-Language and Adult Humor--Peeps I need some chapter 5 ideas! I already have something in mind but try to give me some more ideas. I was thinking like someone disappearing. You like? R
1. Chapter 1--Maria Arrives

1 Dusty Books  
  
By Hmchick  
  
Ch 1 Arrival  
  
Maria and her family were on a cruise for a family vacation. Maria's father always stayed in the room and her mother never went into the room. Maria always stood outside and watched the sunset. She thought it was a beautiful sight. Her family decided to take this family vacation because they were planning on moving to a little town on an island and it was half way around the world. There weren't many people on board of the boat. The boat was small. It had a party room and a café on the right side of the boat. On the left side, there was a crystal clear swimming pool and souvenir shops. Maria stood on the boat leaning on the railing. She was staring out at the breath-taking horizon. She was very lonely. Maria didn't have many friends from where she came from because she was very shy and couldn't express herself very well. Her father had gotten a new job as mayor of the town on the island and that's why they were leaving for there. Her mother walked over to Maria and greeted her cheerfully. Maria looked down at the ground. "H-H-Hello mother," she said looking down at her feet.  
  
Her mother asked her if she was hungry and wanted to go get something to eat. Maria shook her head. Her mother sighed. "Maria, you should try not to be so why," suggested her mother.  
  
Maria looked down. "I really try, m-m-m-mother," Maria replied.  
  
Her mother walked away. The sky started to turn gray and storm clouds covered the suns brightly shining rays. It started raining. It was like a shower because the rain wasn't pouring. All of the passengers ran into their rooms quickly after the first sight of lightning. Maria knew a storm was coming but she didn't want to go into her room yet. Maria's mother ran up to her. "Come on Maria," her mother panicked, "We've got to get into the room!"  
  
Maria's mother dragged her into the room. Her father came out of the kitchen. He waved to them. He was talking on the phone. Maria's clothes were soaking wet. Her hair was in her face. Once the storm cleared out, Maria walked back outside. It was dark out but the lights made it seem like it was bright. Maria walked over to the darker side of the boat far away from her room. She looked up. She saw beautiful, gleaming stars. She looked at the café and decided to walk in to get something to eat. She walked over to the salad bar. She didn't like anything there. It was all picked over. She walked over to the refreshment table and filled up a small, plastic cup with punch. She drank it. The punch wasn't very cold. She threw the cup away in a trashcan. She sat at a table and pulled out a book out of her bag and started reading it. A few hours later a waiter walked over. "I'm very sorry miss but it's closing time," he explained.  
  
Maria looked up. She packed her book away. "Oh I-I-I-I must be going th- th-then," she replied.  
  
She walked out and a salesman walked over. "Hello," he greeted her.  
  
Maria replied, "H-Hello"  
  
It was Saturday and that's when bizarre people walked the docks. "Would you like to buy a watermelon?" he asked Maria, "Only $200 gold!"  
  
Maria looked down at her feet. "I don't think…" she started.  
  
"This is a once in a lifetime chance!" the salesman exclaimed. "The freshest and cheapest watermelon ever!"  
  
"No.." Maria stated.  
  
"Then how about this extremely expensive plant fertilizer?" he asked.  
  
"I d-don't h-h-have a farm," Maria explained.  
  
"But come on it's only 400 gold," the salesman tried to convince.  
  
"N-no," Maria tried to tell him.  
  
"Shh let me tell you a secret," the salesman started. "This plant fertilizer is 400 gold cheaper than they sell at the stores. I'm giving you a deal."  
  
"P-p-pl-please l-l-leave," Maria asked politely. "I can-cannot buy such expensive th-th-things."  
  
The salesman gave Maria a dreadful look. "Well good bye then!" he hollered.  
  
Maria looked down. She was disappointed. How could people be so mean and be happy with only money. Even though Maria wasn't very happy she still knew money isn't what brings happiness. Maria looked at her gold pendent around her neck. "It's how and if you believe in god," she whispered looking up at the heavens above.  
  
Maria was very good explaining herself to herself but not to others. There was a little girl who looked around 3 years younger than Maria walked around. She walked over to Maria and tapped her on he back. "Can you help me," she cried. "I'm lost"  
  
Maria turned around. "I-I-I-I t-think I can," Maria replied. "Here I'll take you to your room. J-j-just t-tell m-me the number."  
  
The little girl smiled. "It's 450," she replied.  
  
Maria looked around. They were in the 500's. She walked and the little girl followed her. "What's you name," the little girl asked. "My name is Rachelle."  
  
Maria tried not to seem shy. "My name is M-Maria," she said.  
  
"Oh hi Maria!" Rachelle said. "Oh there's my room! Well I have to go before my mother yells at me. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Maria waved. She walked along the dock and a huge wave hit the side causing Maria to fall over. Everyone on the dock panicked. Another storm was on its way. Maria grabbed onto the side rails and tried to drag herself along the boat. Rain started to pour down. Maria's eyes glittered in the prism-like raindrops. A huge wave crashed into the boat and water swiftly came around the darkened ends of the boat. Maria started rushing. She didn't think she could make it to her room. Her father was standing outside looking for her. Maria heard him calling. She knew she was close to her room. Maria fell over and hit her head off the side of the boat. Her father found her and ran up to her. "Maria are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Maria tried to open her eyes. She could faintly see her father standing there looking at her. Maria nodded her head. Her father picked her up and carried her through the storm and back into their room.  
  
Maria awoke the next morning. The boat was close to their new home. Maria left the room quietly not trying to wake anyone up. She walked over to the church. It wasn't much of a church but that's where they had Sunday Mass. Maria looked at her golden pendent. She cherished it. It was a blessing from God. Her mother gave her that when she was young and told her that it was a blessing. Maria couldn't stay for the whole mass because on the loud speaker it announced, "We're now at the island where Flower Bud Village is. We'll be leaving in two hours for those of you getting back on. "  
  
Maria left the mass and walked off the slowly swaying boat. The sun beamed down on the small island. She was now at the beach. A girl with blonde bangs stood at the edge of a dock. Maria walked out of the beach and there was a ranch where a girl with reddish orange hair was riding a beautiful strong colt. There also was a boy who was planting flowers. She walked around gazing at all the sights. She left the ranch and came across a farm ran by an old man. He was working in his garden picking weeds. He looked up and wiped the sweat off his head. He waved to Maria. Maria kept walking though. The ranch was called the Golden Ranch. It didn't seem to have a lot of animals. It just had a cow named Chocolate and a sheep named Fluffy. Maria thought all the people there were friendly. She knew she was going to be happy for the first time in her life. 


	2. Chapter 2--Maria Meets Jack

1 Ch. 2 Loneliness Ends  
  
After a few weeks after moving in Maria's mother and father had really adjusted to the weather and people. Maria had no friends yet but that's because she couldn't get the nerve to say hello to anyone. Maria's father was in a mess. The library worker was quitting because he claimed he didn't get paid enough. The librarian left town on a boat and claimed to never return. Maria's father was now disappointed because he would need to close up the library. Maria heard the whole thing. She walked in slowly. "F-f-f-f-father, I'll work at th-th-the l-library," she stated.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Maria nodded. "Okay, you're off every Monday and the first 10 days of summer and winter," he explained.  
  
"Y-y-you don't n-need to p-pay m-me," Maria added on. "S-since I l-love books I'll b-be happy t-to w-work there."  
  
She walked out of the house. "Oh and tomorrow's the Flower Festival," her father shouted out the door.  
  
Maria walked around. She walked into the bakery. "Hello," a young girl named Elli greeted. "I'm Elli."  
  
Maria looked down at her feet. "I'm Maria," she mumbled.  
  
"Oh everyone has heard of you," Elli giggled.  
  
"T-They have?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes," Elli giggled. "And you're just as shy as they all say!"  
  
Maria left. Elli waved bye out the door. There was a party at the flower shop. "Must be someone's birthday," Maria thought to herself.  
  
Maria walked in. A girl with pink hair was opening a gift. Aria looked at a small gift. The tag read Popuri. Popuri's mother waved. Maria waved back shyly. Popuri opened the present and pulled out a brand new blue dress. She got it from Gray, Popuri told everyone. Maria walked out of the flower shop. She saw a butterfly flying through the town. It landed in a girl's hair. That was the girl she saw at the beach. The girl was screeching and trying to yank the butterfly out of her hair. Maria walked over to her. "Get it out," the girl commanded.  
  
Maria pulled the bug out gently. The other girl put her nose in the air and walked away. Maria stood there all alone. She walked slowly home and ran to bed.  
  
The next day Maria's mother woke her up early. "Wake up," her mother said. "You got a festival to go to."  
  
Maria got out of bed. She walked to the square. Everyone was having a good time. Maria's father told her to go back where all the other girls are. Maria walked back behind the horse race gate reluctantly. A man was counting up all the votes. "Karen," you are the goddess again this year," he announced.  
  
"Again," Karen bragged, "Wow everyone must love me!"  
  
The announcer mumbled some words. He handed her the costume. All the girls then walked out in an orderly fashioned way. They threw flowers all around. Maria just stood there though. "Now it's time to choose your dance partner," announced the mayor.  
  
Everyone was asked to dance. Accept Maria. Maria was standing there all alone. Then the music started and everyone started dancing. Tears began to form in Maria's eyes. Not because she wanted to dance with someone but because she was lonely, so Maria sat on a bench on the one side and she stared at everyone dancing. Then a slow song came on and everyone was slow dancing. Even her mother and father were. Maria must've been the only one there not dancing. That really didn't bother her though but she was lonely. Maria got up and she walked out. Her mother stopped dancing and chased after her. "Maria, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Maria turned around. "I can't ex-explain it," Maria replied.  
  
Her mother looked down and sighed. "Maria, you're going to have to get over your shyness or nobody will ever be able to help you with your problems," she explained.  
  
"It's j-j-j-j-j-j-just that I have n-n-nobody to t-talk t-to ever and I-I am g-g-getting kind of l-lonely," Maria stated.  
  
"That's why you need to start to talk to people and try to overcome your shyness," her mother tried to explain.  
  
"I can't," Maria replied. "I w-wish we wouldn't h-h-have ever m-moved! I-I hate it h-here!  
  
Maria turned and ran off into the distance. Maria's mother stood there. "If only you would have given it a chance," she said to herself.  
  
Maria ran out onto the beach. She laid there in the sand. The boats were dropping off people. A boy got off the boat. He walked over to her. "You all right," he asked.  
  
Maria got up. She looked at him. "Y-yes I'm f-f-fine b-b-but lonely," she stated.  
  
The boy looked at her. "My name's Jack," he said. "What's yours?"  
  
Maria stood up. "M-m-m-my n-name is Maria," she replied.  
  
"I can see that you're a very shy person," Jack commented.  
  
Maria didn't laugh. "I c-c-c-cannot h-help it," she explained. "I'm just not a-able t-to g-g-et used to n-new p-p-people as q-quickly a-as all t-th- the other g-g-girls here."  
  
Jack laughed. "It's alright," he said. "People are different in many ways."  
  
Maria looked down at her feet. "So w-what a-are you h-h-h-here f-for?" she asked.  
  
"Oh my grandfather died last night and I'm taking over the farm," Jack said. "It's called the Golden Ranch."  
  
Maria looked up at Jack. She could see herself in his eyes. His eyes glittered in the sun reflecting off his eyes. Maria's hair sparkled in the sun. She looked back at the ground. "You don't need to be that shy around me," Jack pointed out. "You can be as open as you need to be with me."  
  
Maria smiled at Jack. She nodded. "I-I-I'll r-r-remember th-that for next t-time we talk," Maria said.  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk," Jack asked.  
  
"B-b-b-but you're missing an i-important f-festival," Maria pointed out.  
  
"Well then why don't we go together," Jack said.  
  
He and Maria walked to the festival. "You know you seem very familiar," Jack exclaimed. "Almost like I know you."  
  
Maria shook her head. "I-I-I d-don't t-think we had ever m-met," she said.  
  
"No, I think we have before," Jack said. "I think you and I go way back from a while ago."  
  
Maria thought for a moment. "N-No remembrance," she stated.  
  
"Oh well," Jack said.  
  
They arrived at the square. The people were all still dancing. Maria and Jack started to dance. Maria was uncomfortable with the whole idea. Another slow song came on and everyone started to slow dance. Maria gave Jack an uncertain look. She didn't really know him, and didn't think that they should slow dance. They walked over to a bench and talked for awhile. "Now I remember you," Jack exclaimed. "Do you have a book like with a whole bunch of fairy tales in it?"  
  
Maria nodded. "I gave that book to you awhile ago," Jack pointed out.  
  
The festival ended and everyone went to the bar for a huge party. Mari didn't though. She walked home and went to bed. Maria wasn't lonely anymore. She had found someone she could relate to. 


	3. Chapter 3--Jack plans a date

1 Ch. 3 Summer Begins  
  
Days after the festival were long. It was very hot out and that sun was blazing warm. Barely any clouds were in the sky. Karen was at the beach, Ann was riding her horses, Elli was baking, Popuri was gardening, and Maria was stuck inside the library. It was really warm in the library. Jack was cleaning up the farm. Maria's mother walked in. "Hey Maria," she said.  
  
"H-Hello mother," Maria replied.  
  
"Maria," her mother said. "Why don't you go outside and enjoy the weather while I stay in here and work for awhile. Since it's such a beautiful day."  
  
Maria nodded. She walked out the door. She breathed deeply. It was so beautiful out. In just a few more days it would be summer, which meant vacation for Maria. Maria went to the mountain. She looked at all the trees. She loved nature. Ann was in the woods chasing the rabbits. Maria stood there lonely. Ann waved to her. She walked over. "Hello Maria," Ann greeted.  
  
Maria looked down at her feet. "Oh h-hello," Maria replied.  
  
"Please don't try to be very shy," Ann said. "I'm your friend. You can be open with me."  
  
Maria thought for a moment. She nodded. "So did you meet the new farmer yet," Ann asked.  
  
Maria nodded. Ann looked up at the sky. "Yeah, he's cute and I guess I kind of like him," Ann explained.  
  
Maria was shocked since she liked Jack too. She just kept on shaking her head. "So Maria, what do you think of him?" Ann asked.  
  
Maria thought for a moment. "Um I-I t-think that h-he's n-n-n-nice," she replied.  
  
"Oh," Ann replied. "Well I better get a move on!"  
  
Ann turned around and left the forest. Maria stood there silently. She listened to the soothing sounds of nature. She was hungry so she walked out of the forest and went to the bakery. Elli was standing at the entrance talking to Jeff. Jeff waved to her. Elli did too. Elli walked over to Maria. "Hey Maria," she greeted. "How are you?"  
  
"I-I-I'm f-fine," Maria replied.  
  
Jeff was in the back room. Then a moment later, Jack walked in with a cheery smile on his face. "Hello Maria," he said.  
  
Maria looked down at the ground. "H-h-hello Jack," she replied.  
  
Elli interrupted the conversation. She wanted to get to know Jack. "Oh hello," she greeted. "I've never seen your face in here before. Are you new around here?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes, my grandfather just passed away. I took over the Golden Ranch," he replied.  
  
"Oh," Elli said. "I used to deliver fresh milk and eggs over there before the man bought himself a cow and a chicken. I heard he sold them though."  
  
Jack sighed. "Yes, so now I need to earn some money and buy a cow and chicken myself," he explained.  
  
Maria listened to the whole conversation. She stood there silently watching Elli flirt with Jack. "Wow," said Elli. "If you want… I could deliver milk and eggs for you."  
  
Jack nodded. "That'd be great!" he exclaimed. "I'd really appreciate it!"  
  
Jeff walked over to Maria. "What would you like today?" he asked. "The usual?"  
  
Maria nodded. Jeff went into the back and came out with a bag of cookies. "Here you go," he said handing them to Maria. "This time it is on the house!"  
  
"T-thank you," Maria replied.  
  
Maria turned around and sighed. She still could hear Elli and Jack talking. It made her sad that she couldn't express herself very well.  
  
She walked home and went into her room.  
  
  
  
1.1 Meanwhile in the Bakery…  
  
Elli and Jack still were talking. Jeff went back into the back because they got annoying. "So what are you doing tonight," Elli asked.  
  
It took a short while for Jack to reply. "Well as far as I know," he explained. "Nothing. What are you doing?"  
  
"Well nothing after 5:00 tonight," Elli replied.  
  
Jack looked down at the ground. Then he looked back up at her. "Well maybe we could go for a walk or something," he suggested.  
  
Elli smiled. "Sure," she replied immediately. "I'd love to."  
  
"So how about 6:30 tonight?" he asked. "I usually go to the bar at 6:00 for thirty minutes every night."  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Elli replied.  
  
She moved closer to Jack. She put her arm around him and gave him a hug. He hugged back. She walked away with a content smile on her face. Jack blushed a little. He turned around and walked out.  
  
1.1.1 Back to Maria's house…  
  
Maria ate her cookies. She walked back out of her house and passed the library. Her mother waved. Maria walked around the town. When it got late out Maria walked back to her house. She was very drowsy. She walked in the house and nobody was there. She walked into her room anyway and went to sleep.  
  
1.2 At the same time Jack and Elli's date…  
  
Jack walked to the bar singing songs at 6:00. He passed Maria and waved. She had a small smile on her face. Jack walked into the bar and he saw a very beautiful girl with brown hair. She walked over to him. "So your new," she noted. "So what's your name? Oh but wait, like that really matters to me? You won't be here forever. Anyways my name's Karen and I'm your neighbor. My family and I live at the Moon Mountain Vineyard with some old dumb guy named Kai."  
  
Jack sat there. He thought she was really rude. "Well even if you don't care," he said. "My name's Jack and I live at Golden Ranch."  
  
Karen rolled her eyes. "Like I said I knew that already!" she exclaimed. "Usually I'm the first one here to know anything because I usually don't care and I hear things from eaves-dropping."  
  
Jack smiled at her. He thought she was very beautiful. "So what do you want?" Karen asked.  
  
"Well nothing right now," he stated. "I'm leaving in twenty minutes."  
  
Karen sighed. "Well suit yourself," she rudely remarked.  
  
She walked away. "Wait," Jack called out.  
  
Karen turned around. "What," she asked.  
  
Jack stood up. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked. "Maybe we could go somewhere!"  
  
Karen stood there. "Go to the beach at 6:00 tomorrow night," she said. "Tomorrow is the first day of summer and it is the fireworks display!"  
  
Jack smiled. He nodded. Then he waved bye to Karen. She waved back. Jack turned around and walked out. He walked to the bakery where Elli was waiting outside for him. "You ready?" she asked.  
  
Jack nodded. They started walking up to the Goddess Pond. It was very silent. "So how long have you been here," Elli asked.  
  
"Oh well about a month now," he replied.  
  
"Oh," she exclaimed. "Have any friends yet?"  
  
"Just Maria," he explained. "but now you and a girl named Karen. Oh and I just met a girl named Ann too."  
  
Elli sighed deeply. "Oh," she said. "Do you like any of them?"  
  
"Well I am not sure," he replied. "Everyone is just really nice to me and I cannot decide."  
  
"Even Karen?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, out of everyone Karen is one of the nicest people I've met here so far," he explained.  
  
"Wow," she exclaimed. "Karen's usually very rude to everyone that she meets. Accept for Ann and Maria. Everyone is nice to Maria though because she cannot express herself well. Ann and her, they are very close. They are like best friends. Did you meet Popuri yet?"  
  
"No," he replied. "Not yet."  
  
"Oh," she replied. "When you get to know her, she's a little strange."  
  
They giggled. They walked until 10:00. Then Jack walked Elli back to her house. "Well I had a good night," she stated. "Did you?"  
  
Jack nodded. Elli leaned in trying to give him a kiss but then he said, "Well I better go now. I have a lot to do tomorrow before the fireworks."  
  
Before she could invite him, he quickly turned around and walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4--Karen and Ann have a huge fig...

Dusty Books Chapter 4—The fireworks display to Ann's birthday.  
  
Maria woke up at 6:00 in the morning. Her mother walked in. "Hi," she greeted. "Today is the fireworks display! Are you going with anyone?"  
  
Maria shook her head no. She knew Elli and Jack would be going. "Well then you can go with Harris," her mother stated. "I hear he likes you."  
  
"N-n-no," Maria replied. "I wasn't really planning on g-g-going to s-see the d-disp-play tonight."  
  
"Oh," her mother sighed.  
  
Her mother got up and left. Maria got out of bed. The day had only just begun and she really didn't' want to go anywhere. She walked up to the window. It was raining outside. She had to go to the library though to work. Maria walked out of her room. Her father was already at church and her mother was getting ready to go. "Maria," her mother called out. "Are you going to church with us today?"  
  
"N-no thanks," she replied. "I w-was th-thinking of g-going to work th-the w-whole d-day."  
  
Her mother sighed once more. She walked out of the house. Maria left the house and went to the library to put the closed sign up. She got 10 days off since it was summer. She put the sign on the door and then she went to the forest to enjoy the beautiful scenery. She saw Elli picking flowers. Elli waved to her. Maria waved back. Then she sat under a tree with a book she had been reading. She saw Jack and Popuri encounter. She thought it must have been there first time meeting. Jack shook Popuri's hand. Popuri smiled. They started talking about something but Maria couldn't hear them. Maria moved in closer to hear the conversation. "Oh hi Maria," Popuri said.  
  
Maria stood up. "H-hello," she replied.  
  
Jack smiled at her. Then he looked at Popuri again. "So Jack," Popuri asked. "Will you see the fireworks with me?"  
  
"I told you I'm going with someone else," Jack replied.  
  
Elli heard Jack and decided to join the group. Maria walked up and said, "You're g-g-going with El-Elli aren't y-you?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No," he replied. "Some girl named Karen asked me to go."  
  
"I doubt Karen would have asked you," Elli said sassily. "You had to have asked her. She is more of a solitary person."  
  
Popuri nodded. Ann came over because she heard the commotion. "Oh hi Jack," she smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to watch the fireworks display with me tonight?"  
  
Jack sighed. "No," Elli shouted. "I'm going to have food! Jack wants food!"  
  
"No," Popuri interrupted. "Jack wants a quiet place out of town. He wants to…"  
  
"Shut up," Ann snapped. "Jack wants to be by animals! Who wants to be where there's a lot of commotion or nobody at all?"  
  
Maria just listened to everyone. She didn't want to get into the quarrel. They all sounded like little third-graders fighting. Jack stood there. "Quiet everyone!!!" He exclaimed.  
  
Everyone was silent. "I'm going with Karen because she's the only one I don't really know," he explained. "Elli we went for a walk already. Ann we watched the sunset. Popuri we just talked and walked. Maria we've known each other forever."  
  
"B-b-but I d-didn't want to s-see them a-anyways," Maria sadly mumbled.  
  
Maria ran out of the forest away from everyone. Tears were dripping down her face. She ran to her house and slammed her door to her room. She laid on her bed crying. She wasn't the happiest.  
  
1 In the forest…  
  
Jack was listening to everyone complain. He heard a lot of whining the whole time. Then he saw Karen dancing. She stopped and winked at him. She walked over. Jack whispered what everyone was yelling about. Karen screamed, "Everyone! Stop fighting. I'm going to watch the fireworks with Jack and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
Everyone walked away. Jeff grabbed Elli's hand and they walked to the bakery to prepare. Popuri went to where she usually watches them. She gave Karen the evil eye. Ann walked up to Karen. "I cannot believe you would yell at me," she complained. "I thought we were best friends!"  
  
Karen looked down at the ground. Ann stormed off. She mumbled a few swear words about Karen. Jack looked at Karen. Karen looked at him. She wasn't very happy. She needed comforting and Jack could tell the she did. She moved up closer to her. He gave her a hug and she felt uncomfortable about that. She pushed him back. "Okay," she snarled. "Now you're getting too close! We're only friends, I thought."  
  
Even though Jack wanted it to be more than that, he knew it never would be. He and Karen walked down to the beach. Karen's eyes twinkled in the moon's beams. Maria could only imagine what was happening. Maria walked out of the house and down to the beach where she could spy on Jack and Karen. Maria knew that Karen wouldn't get close to Jack because she actually likes Kai. Or that's just what Maria was told. She watched. Karen sat at the edge of the dock. She leaned a little too far out because she fell into the ocean. "Help," she screamed.  
  
Jack rushed over and jumped into the ocean. He grabbed her and pulled her out. He laid her down on the beach. He looked at her. He hoped she was all right. Karen woke up coughing. She looked at Jack. "You saved me," she said.  
  
She talked so sweetly. Maria watched Karen move closer to Jack. She couldn't believe what Karen was doing. She started crying. "Jack you know what," Karen said sweetly.  
  
"What," Jack replied having no clue what was going on.  
  
"I've never felt this for you before," Karen said.  
  
"Felt what?" he asked.  
  
"I think I like you," she replied. "Don't you remember a long time ago?"  
  
"Uh nope," he said. "Are you alright? Just a minute ago in the forest you said not to get to close. But now, you're not."  
  
Karen still spoke in a sweet soft voice. "Well a long time ago we were playing house in the wine shack outside of my house. We were like 6 years old and we accidentally locked ourselves in. You saved me though. For the first time you saved me I hated you. I wanted to be the hero. I never wanted to see you again. That's why I didn't want to know your name at the bar. I still hated you. But if I didn't attract you, you wouldn't have been here to save me and I would have been gone," she remembered.  
  
Jack nodded. "Wow, I never remembered that," he replied.  
  
"Shhh," she replied. "Don't speak just yet…"  
  
The fireworks started. They watched them. When they were over they still sat there. Karen's head was on Jack's shoulder. "Those were beautiful fireworks," Jack commented.  
  
"Yes," Karen agreed. "They were.  
  
Maria walked slowly home after she watched them. They looked so happy. She went home and went to bed.  
  
2 At the beach…  
  
Karen and Jack sat there for awhile talking. "Jack," Karen said. "What do you think of me?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied softly. "I do. But I'm going to take a guess that you think I'm beautiful, attractive, sweet, and sexy. Am I right?"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. "Jack?" Karen called out.  
  
Jack stood up. "Um, I really got to go now," he said rushing off.  
  
Karen sat there in the dark all by herself. "Damn," she called out. "I thought he said he wanted our friendship to be more. And when it was getting there, he bails. Men, you cannot live with them."  
  
Karen stood up and walked out of the beach.  
  
The next day Maria woke up bright and early. She still was depressed because of Jack and Karen. Maria walked out of her house. Her mother was cooking breakfast. "So Maria," her mother asked. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"N-nowhere mother," she replied.  
  
"Well you came home at midnight," her mother replied.  
  
"I d-d-did?" she said surprised.  
  
Her mother nodded. "W-well I w-wasn't a-anywhere," she replied nervously. "I j-just w-went to the b-bar!"  
  
Her mother sighed. Maria ran out of the house. Popuri was plating in her garden. "Hey," Popuri called out.  
  
Maria waved. Elli was in her house baking a gift for Jack. Maria walked in to get her usual. "The usual," Jeff asked.  
  
Maria nodded. Elli walked over. "So what did you do last night?" she asked.  
  
"N-nothing," she replied.  
  
"Rumor has it you spied on Jack and Karen last night." She explained. "The whole town knows!"  
  
"T-th-they do?" Maria asked.  
  
"No," Elli replied. "I just saw you down by the beach watching them. You stole my idea!"  
  
"It w-wasn't th-th-th-that g-great," Maria said.  
  
"Oh," she replied.  
  
Jeff came out with a bag of cookies. He handed it to her. "Here," he said. "For you. I hear that you have no more money."  
  
"W-where'd y-you h-h-heat that?" Maria asked. "It's n-n-not tr-true."  
  
"Really," he replied. "Wow. That is what Elli said."  
  
Elli smiled. "Well I guess you better be going now," she said. "Right Maria?"  
  
Elli shoved Maria out the door. "Well good bye," Elli said.  
  
Maria thought that Elli was hiding something. Maria walked to the forest. She saw Ann climbing a tree. She was trying to catch a bird from falling. Ann fell. "Shit," she exclaimed.  
  
She sat there silently. She looked around eagerly hoping nobody was around. She saw Maria. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oops," she exclaimed. "Sorry Maria. I'll go to church right now…"  
  
"N-no it's okay," Maria explained. "W-we all h-h-h-have s-sudden slips once in a-awhile."  
  
Ann sighed of relief. "Wow I thought I was the only one," she explained.  
  
Maria shook her head no. She saw Karen walk up. Karen looked sad. Maria walked over. "What's wrong," she asked.  
  
"Nothing Maria," Karen replied. "I just want to be left alone.  
  
"You s-seem s-sad," she pointed out.  
  
"Well maybe I am," Karen shouted very loudly.  
  
"Is it w-what happened l-last n-night with J-Jack?" Maria asked.  
  
Ann heard Maria. She walked over. "Oh," she exclaimed. "Did Karen do something last night?"  
  
"Not that way you bitch!" Karen screamed.  
  
"Sorry," she replied.  
  
"All we did was watch the fireworks," Karen started off. "Then I don't remember what happened. I think I fell in the ocean and we were kind of getting closer."  
  
"Exactly what I said," Ann stated.  
  
"No!" Karen interrupted. "It's not the way you're thinking it is."  
  
"Oh," Ann apologized.  
  
Karen looked at Maria. "Maria," she asked. "How would you know what happened last night anyway?"  
  
Before Maria answered, Ann interrupted. "Because there's millions of rumors going around," she shouted.  
  
Karen turned around. "Just leave me alone," she shouted. "I don't want to talk to you. Nothing that you think happened."  
  
She turned around and left. "Oh and Ann," she said quietly. "Since tomorrow is your birthday and the party for it, just tell your father that I'm not going. Have a happy birthday!"  
  
Ann stood there. "I cannot believe she just did that," she shouted. "Just because I like Jack too doesn't mean you can be rude to me."  
  
Karen heard her. "Well maybe you should go for my cousin Cliff," she suggested. "He likes you anyways!"  
  
Ann screamed, "No! Why don't you go out with Kai! You like him I hear. I hope that those rumors about you are true because I hate you now!"  
  
"Good," she called back.  
  
Karen stormed out. Ann dashed out the other way. Maria stood there all by herself in the quiet forest. Tomorrow was Ann's birthday and her and Karen are fighting. "This isn't good," she thought to herself. 


End file.
